


Keep It Together

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen, he is a broken man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: [OLD FIC] Bad Cop is given some time to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I wrote this on a whim cause I felt sad earlier and then made my favorite character suffer because of it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Bad Cop could feel his eyes well up with tears. He didn't know how long he had been standing there waiting for his boss, and honestly, he didn't care. He was late again, as always, and that's all he knew. It gave him time to... think. Think about the emptiness in his own head, besides his own thoughts. It was too quiet. He tried to fill the silence by pulling memories of Good Cop making smart remarks about their boss.

"'What d'you think he's late for now?'"

Bad Cop thought a moment and gave a half-hearted smile and chuckle. "Coffee maker's prob'ly on th' fritz again." His smile quickly faded when he waited for a response, realizing he wasn't going to get one.

A tear fell. Then another. God, where was he?

It was roomy, in the office. The same place where... the incident took place. Good Cop. His parents. The cop held back sobs. He felt weak. He didn't know how long it would take the president to get here, but he knew he didn't want to find out what would happen if his boss found him crying on the job. Bad Cop did his best to hold his breath, his sobs and his tears. It wasn't helping. If anything it had just given him a headache. Around him were Octan Robots sitting at desks, tapping away at computer keyboards in repeated patterns. He let out his breath, not realizing how long he had been holding it in for. His sobs remained held in. The robots. What if the robots reported to his boss. 

He didn't care. He'll burn that bridge when he got to it. The robots were programmed to report any problems, but Bad Cop didn't know if his mental health fell under that category. The president had still been late.

Bad Cop hunched over and let it all out, keeping his cries as quiet as possible. Tears fell into his aviators. He quickly took them off and threw them on the floor, trying to keep any evidence of this pitiful event hidden. He didn't know how long he sat there, weeping. So many things had happened in so little time, the stress had finally gotten to him. He wanted a day off. He needed a day off. He needed his parents to be safe, he needed Good Cop back, he needed to just... let it all out.

He heard loud thumping coming from the other room. His boss was here. He quickly stood up and retrieved a napkin from his pocket as fast as he could, wiping off his eyes and nose before picking his aviators up off the ground, wiping them off as well, stuffing the napkin back into his pocket. He took a deep breath as he heard the main computer relay information to the president. Bad Cop recollected himself, stood straight, put his aviators on, and returned his face to his normal frown.

He stepped forward, away from the door. "Engage dramatic entrance." God, did he really have to put those in every room? The door burst open and a man dressed in what he called his 'Ultra Powered Suit' walked through the door, nearly stepping on Bad Cop repeatedly.

 

"Hey! Good morning, Bad Cop!" He said, voice extremely perky. He was acting as if the events from the previous day had never even happened, and, oh, Bad Cop hated it. He did his best to keep the previous sobs out of his voice.

"Good morning, Lord Business."

 

It wasn't a good morning.


End file.
